1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to landscaping implements. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fully-adjustable lightweight trimmer attachment assembly that provides lateral stability for the trimmer and supports the trimmer's weight at a uniform height, while allowing the trimmer to move in any direction.
2. Description of Prior Art
String trimmers are commonly used to cut or trim grass, weeds, and other plants. However, most trimmers are heavy and unwieldy, thereby making their use difficult. For example, users must support the trimmer's full weight at a constant height above a lawn, thereby incurring back, shoulder, and arm pain. Additionally, it is often very difficult to hold a trimmer head at a constant height.
In response, trimmer attachments have been designed to support trimmers at a constant height to alleviate some of these problems. However, many attachments are themselves heavy and unwieldy, thereby making their installation, use, and storage difficult. Relatively small and lightweight attachments have also been developed, but they do not provide sufficient adjustability, and the limited adjustment cannot be accomplished without the use of tools, thereby complicating their use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved trimmer attachment that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.